


On Swift Wings

by The_Wavesinger



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, First Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger





	On Swift Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



The sea is rushing in, a great angry roar, covering trees and rock. Waves lap ever inward. Dark specks disappear into the blue.

Still Ilmarë searches and searches, until—

There!

She alights on the rock outcropping, an island fast disappearing into Ulmo’s yawning embrace. Huddled on the hard ground is a bedraggled, shivering figure, cloaked in wisps of darkness fast unwinding and fading.

Still, when Ilmarë approaches, the figure snarls. “Stay _away_.”

Ilmarë ignores the old, familiar voice, gathers up Thuringwethil in her arms.

Thuringwethil fights. Oh, she fights, all fire and anger and madness. But the strength is gone from her body. Her master is defeated, crumbled down, and in the battle she was drained of the power that flowed through her veins.

She is weak, and she knows it. And yet she struggles, kicking and lashing out with mind and body.

The kiss, Ilmarë suspects, is another attack albeit on a different front. It is hard and unyielding, but there is an underlying sweetness to it, an echo of a time when the world was young and they were yet joined in soul.

But Ilmarë does not falter. She pushes off from the rock, to Valinor, and judgement.


End file.
